Five Times Sam and Dean Had Movie Night
by imawalrus
Summary: Selfexplanatory I should think. No pairings, just fun and Sam pulling a prank. language warning, and movies being spoiled


Warning! Spoiler for the movie _Frailty_. Yeah, I know. You don't want to see it anyway. It freaks me out a little. Oh, also for _The Sixth Sense_. But come on, who _doesn't_ know everything about that movie anyway?

Five Times Sam and Dean had Movie Night

1. _Frailty_

Dean loved the movie and Sam thought it was ridiculous. Storyline: Father thinks he's been spoken to by God and he is given a mission. Demons are walking the Earth masquerading as humans. God will give the man weapons and lists of people who are really demons and need to be killed. He'll know who they are by touching them. Father gets children involved at a ridiculously young age.

"It's kind of like us," Dean said throwing a dirty shirt at Sam while guarding the remote from Sam.

"Yeah, if we were even more fucked up than we really are," Sam said pushing the shirt onto the floor. "The kid ends up killing his brother in the end!"

"Well, _that_ wouldn't happen."

"Yeah, you would never kill me. Even if, you know, I'm _evil_ and I turn into one of things we hunt and I _beg_ you to pull the trigger."

"Way to kill the mood, bitch," Dean groaned and put the volume up.

Sam really hated the stupid movie. It freaked him out because it _was_ like them, only more fucked up. He had always had a hard time thinking of a family more fucked up than his own and this movie proved it could be possible.

Personally, he thought the dad was crazy and he had infected his younger son.

Dean thought the people really were demons and the younger son just understood better.

Just like their life, only a little backwards.

2. _Boondock Saints_

"Classic," Dean said with a sigh as the movie started.

"Complete classic," Sam agreed upping the volume.

3. _Brokeback Mountain_

To this day Sam still laughs when he thinks about how he tricked Dean into watching it.

Some chick had mentioned that Dean was like a cowboy and Sam was right there so he just had to stick in his two cents.

"He's a, uh, _Brokeback_ cowboy," he said raising his eyebrows significantly, confident in the knowledge that the same guy who had no clue what MySpace was hadn't heard about the movie.

The girl looked a little put out for a moment and then thought it was so freaking cool. Dean thought it was cool that the girl thought he was cool even though he naturally had no clue what _Brokeback Mountain_ was.

"I loved that movie; I thought it was amazing and groundbreaking," the girl gushed.

"Makes you look at cowboys in a new light," Sam agreed.

Dean just smiled and pretended he knew what was going on.

As they left the diner Dean pulled on his arm. "We need to find a rental place. I got to watch this movie now." He was probably planning on going back the next day and quoting some cheesy line from the movie to get the girl excited and Dean into her pants.

Sam nearly burst out laughing right then and there and he is so glad he didn't. Because when they watched the movie Dean was getting so bored and then the guys were getting drunk and Heath Ledger was sleeping outside and Sam made sure he was out of Dean's reach and that Dean couldn't see him laughing.

The second Jake reached back and pulled Heath up against him Dean stiffened and the following scene ended with Dean punching Sam in the face as Sam cackled hysterically.

"Fuck you!" Dean said and punched Sam again in the stomach.

The next morning Sam had the beginnings of an ugly bruise on his cheek that lasted over a week, but it was so worth the pain.

And Dean didn't dare go back to the diner the next day.

4. _The Sixth Sense_

"I see dead people!" Dean hooted.

"I see stupid brothers," Sam moaned.

The movie was so over-watched and not as good when you knew Bruce was dead the whole time, but they left it on whenever they found it; only because they had fun making jokes and ragging on each other.

"You jumped so bad at that scene!" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, well you had to watch the end twice before you could understand it!" Sam retorted.

Dean launched himself off his bed and knocked Sam off his own.

Come to think of it, every time they watched this movie it ended the same way for them.

5. _Busty Orientals_

"This is just sad porn," Sam finally said.

Dean shut the tape off and threw the remote. "I _know_! Even the title sucks."

They both laid on their beds in silence.

"Wanna go to the bar?" Dean asked.

"Definitely," Sam said. "By the way, you're no longer allowed to pick the movie we watch."


End file.
